Wants and Needs
by keenbeanz
Summary: He felt dead inside, He wanted her, It was always her, But her brown eyes looked into his gray and showed disgust.


**Okay so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I am new at this fan universe but still I hope you all enjoy**

**This was written for Lady Clarence who enjoys the whole Draco/Hermione pairing (personally I 'm a Ron/Hermione shipper)**

**I hope you enjoy**

**And I in no way own HP**

He felt dead inside

He wanted her

It was always her

But her brown eyes looked into his gray and showed disgust

At first he was hurt

But everyday he grew stronger

Mirroring her disgust for him

But one day it changed

She smiled at him in the hall way

She waved at him when her friends weren't looking

And when his friends weren't looking he would wave back

He wrote to his father about it

He told him all about a girl he liked

Hoping he would send him helpful advice

But he only sent one question back

The one question he never wanted his father to ask

'_Is she a full blood?'_

He paled as he thought of a reply to write back

Because she wasn't

And in a way that's what he liked about her

It was almost like fate had plucked her from the muggle community and shoved her into a new world

It was destiny

But if he told that to his father he would not talk to him nor have anything to do with him

Instead he didn't reply

He kept his distance from her

Watched her from across the hall

He watched her be-friend one of the Weasley's

Watched her talk to Potter

He grew envious of the two boys

Words escaped his mouth when she walked past

Words that hurt him too say

And he watched as she became closer with Ron

And his insides boiled

Years went by and he watched her

Adding remarks about her inferiority when she caught him staring

Constantly she walked past him and her smile would make him feel dizzy

But her smile was never for him

She never turned his way and smiled

He hated it

He wanted her

Then he joined them

They drilled it into his head like a stick through mud

And he almost caught himself believing their lies

Until he looked at her

But it was too late

He couldn't back down from his mission

He wanted to earn his father's pride

That was the last time he saw her

That day

He wanted to stay with her to never leave

But he had too

He wanted her to escape

He wanted her to survive this

He wanted Harry to win

Months went by

And he found himself thinking of her

He thought about how she would tuck her long brown hair behind her ears

Or when she thought no one was looking would play with her hair

Not once did she see him watching her

Then the news he dreaded came

He was with his family

When they were captured

He watched her closely

She was with them

He pretended he didn't know who Harry was

To buy them some time to think of an escape

But it was too late for her

His Aunt had captured her

He was ushered out of the room

But that didn't mean he didn't hear the screams

That didn't mean he didn't have the urge to rescue her

But he knew the dangers

And he was afraid

He was scared

Instead he left the house opting for a walk in the garden

Tears threatened to escape his grey eyes

But he didn't want to be weak

He wanted, no needed to be strong

He needed to keep his mind occupied

To keep his mind off her

But he couldn't

The screams were loud

Like ringing bells

But they stopped and Draco knew they had escaped

He ran back to the mansion

To his home

His lungs burning

The fight had just begun

He watched them all

And before long he was in the fray

Sparks flying every where

Then it happened

They escaped his wand in Harry's hand

The events remained fuzzy in his mind

But he was happy about one thing

She was safe

Weeks flew by

But his thoughts never shifted from the same questions

'_What is she doing now?'_

'_Where is she?'_

'_I hope she is okay?'_

He fought in the battle of Hogwarts

And was feeling reluctant about what side he was on

But he fought on

Closely he watched her making sure she was okay

But when he saw the loving embrace she shared with Ron

His insides burnt

He left the battle quickly refusing to look at them

Refusing to smile

But he never lost hope

Sending her gifts

Trying his hardest to befriend her

But he knew all hope was lost

He knew she was gone

She had moved on

And he couldn't

Eventually the pain numbed

And he married

But he still saw her

At the ministry

When they dropped their children off at the station

And it still hurt

At first she didn't recognize him

Until he smiled at her

And she smiled back

Her arms linked with her husband's

But that didn't matter

Because he saw the smile he fell in love with

And for a moment he was content

**Hope you enjoyed and it has been some time since I have read the books so that's why it is a little all over the place**

**So please Review as I would like to know what you thought. **


End file.
